


good morning, love

by rainbowsinshadesofblue



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, i was absolutely drowning in sad gay bitch juice the other morning and this is what came out of it, they are in LOVE!!!!, this fic is just 100 percent gay yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsinshadesofblue/pseuds/rainbowsinshadesofblue
Summary: A sweet morning featuring two absolutely in love idiots who have too many soft feelings to count.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	good morning, love

**Author's Note:**

> it may be night time when im posting this but nobody and nothing will ever stop me from being on that grind. the grind being just being a gay idiot who thinks abt podcast characters a lot

The cabin is warm. The blankets sit ruffled, spread across the couch that sits opposite the roaring fireplace. They are cold, the fabric lit but not touched by the flames that are wreathed by the brick. It is so easy to look at the scene in disbelief. Hard to believe that this is where he is at this exact moment in time. 

Martin is in the kitchen. He hasn’t seen him since he woke up and blearily left the bedroom, but it’s safe to say that he’s making tea. The sounds of rain are muffled outside, and he can see wildflowers swaying and the rolling clouds twist and turn with one another through the window. 

The blanket that is draped across Jon’s shoulders is warm, and dragging like a cape behind his soft footsteps. He makes his way towards the kitchen and his breath is taken away. Just like it has been every time he wakes and sees Martin practically dancing through the room, picking things up as he goes. The soft feeling that fills him is one that is so familiar but one that is so foreign. He can feel the feeling fill every inch of him, pulling his lips into a smile and clenching his fingers around his fuzzy cloak. 

He doesn’t say anything, just watches Martin move like this is what he has been doing his whole life, like this routine is something so ingrained in his very bones. Jon knows that isn’t the case. That they can’t stay forever. But he watches his love heat water and prepare the leaves that they picked up from town just yesterday. Thoughts of leaving, of the institute, of everything horrible waiting for them can wait. This moment, crisp and feeling like nothing less of a dream and so so soft, is the only thing that matters at all. 

Martin stops after seeing Jon standing in the doorway and walks over to him. He’s all smiles and warmth, and the love that rests in his eyes no doubt mirrors Jon’s own. And he looks at more than just his eyes. At the curls of his hair, the freckles dotted across his face, so faint but so perfect, his face that only holds the softest emotions. Every single bit of him that Jon adores right in front of him, and it takes a second to realize that Martin had said good morning. 

He doesn’t respond, just smiles and leans toward Martin, kissing whatever part of him is closest. This ends up being his chin, and the slight stubble is a pleasant surprise. He moves the slightest bit back, if only to look him in the eyes. 

“When was the last time you shaved?” He asks, and Martin cocks an eyebrow at that. His mouth twists just so that Jon can tell he’s trying to not laugh. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry sir, I’ll go shave right away.” He begins to move away, and Jon clings to him indignantly, shaking his head faster than is probably good for his neck. 

“If you’d just wait you would see that I, in fact, like your baby beard. Now if you wouldn’t mind,” and he kisses Martin, soft and maybe with a bit of morning breath but he hasn’t complained so far. They both pull back, Martin smirking more than smiling. Jon gives the taller mans jaw another kiss for good measure and watches it melt away and back into a gaze so filled with affection he wants to look away. He knows he won’t, though. He savors every moment spent in this kitchen, with this man, in this cabin. 

The moment is cut by the whistling of the kettle, and the warmth of Martin in his arms is gone in an instant as he turns off the heat and gets the mugs ready. Jon shuffles to the side, even more wrapped up in blanket than he was before, and settles at their small table. Water in the mug and leaves set to steep, Martin makes his way over to the table. Fingers fidgeting with the frayed edges of the blanket which quite thoroughly covers him, Jon watches Martin reach out a hand and place it on his knee. He unfurls his own from the cloth, and he tangles their fingers together and looks into his eyes once more. He smiles, and watches the familiar expression fall onto Martin's face as well. 

They will most likely lose track of time and let the tea over steep. Martin will insist on redoing it, and Jon will insist that it really wasn’t a problem, Martin, please it’s fine to drink. But with the rain pattering at the walls and the fire crackling in the other room Jon can’t really bring himself to care. Squeezing Martins hand, Jon leans closer and gives him a soft kiss which is quickly reciprocated. Right now, this moment is all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @more-than-3-eyes on tumblr uwu
> 
> also shout out to the crew crew for the sweet sweet validation and also giving me enough motivation to even get out of bed over quarantine love y’all


End file.
